


King and Lionheart

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance and Submission, F/M, Spanking, hells yes, smutty mc smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: @nonsensicalelephant Hello! I just recently read the Dirty Little Girl fic you posted to DirtySupernaturalImagines, and hot damn. That was great. I was wondering if you could do a Dean and Jo Harvelle pairing. For the scenario, maybe have her disobey him on a case or something, so he spanks her for it later and it leads to hot dom!Dean smut? I kind of like the idea of Jo being a little on the innocent side. I understand if you'd prefer not to, but I just thought I'd ask. :3<br/>Word Count: 1,800 +</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I started this when I received the request, and like a week and a half later, I finally finish it! I’m so sorry it took so long, but between laptops dying, viral infections, and car maintenance (oh, and holey socks, which were actually more annoying than the rest put together), this week wasn’t a good one for writing!

“Jo!” Dean’s harsh cry rent the air, and the petite blonde spun to see him lunge towards the vampire looming over her. She cursed internally as she realised how little time she had to wrench her knife up from her side, and settled for curling up and attempting to roll out from underneath the monster’s jaws. Adrenaline pumped through her as she realised she’d put distance between her and it, but closed the gap between her and the vampire’s captives. Making eye contact with the terrified children, her heart bled, and she turned her back on the vampire impulsively.

“Jo! For fuck sake, Jo!” Dean had reached the end of his tether, and launched himself across the space between himself and the vamp, somehow managing to slice its head off in mid-flight, before pitching up against the cage in front of Jo. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” He was seething, and Jo recoiled slightly.

“I…I just…”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it.” He snapped at her angrily, frustration and fear making him stronger than normal, and he ripped the lock from the cage. “Take those and get the fuck out of here. Sam and I’ll deal with the rest of them.” He glared at her and spun on his heel, sprinting for the next room, where sounds of struggle resounded.

Ushering the terrified children out to the Impala, Jo began to process exactly what she’d done, and dread filled her stomach. She’d gone entirely against the plan. Dean had been very specific. _We kill the vampires. Then we worry about the captives. They’re at more risk if they’re running around outside while there are still vamps on the loose._ And what had she done? She’d been distracted by their mewling cries and left the boys inside with a whole nest of vampires. Catching hold of the four frightened children, she shoved them unceremoniously into the back of the Impala, settling herself in the front seat, knife at the ready and the doors locked.

What felt like hours later, the boys appeared, covered in blood. Dean was supporting Sam and scowling like the world was ending right that second. Jo flinched back into the seat and unlocked the doors as they approached.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Dean hissed at her, thrusting Sam at her and stalking around to the driver’s side. He climbed in and slammed the door, not bothering to talk to the children in the back, and fired the engine before gunning back towards the town. After dropping the children off at the police station (with no explanation for the blood, or how he came to have them), he sped towards the motel. They rode in silence, the only sound the purring of the engine and Sammy’s semi-conscious moans.

On arriving, Dean slammed his way back around the car and dragged Sam off towards their room without a backward glance. Jo let herself out of the car and shivered as she made her way towards her own room.

Pacing anxiously, Jo listened out for the tell-tale sounds of Dean storming over to give her the bollocking she was sure she deserved. She could almost hear him now: _I don’t know what kind of game you think we’re playing here, but your stupid stunt nearly got you – and us – killed! You can’t go off plan like that, do you understand me? We had a plan. You should have stuck with it. Next time, there won’t be another chance._ Her stomach twisted. Footsteps echoed over the asphalt, stopping outside her room.

“Jo.” Dean was pissed. Oh boy, was Dean pissed. “Jo, let me in.” She shuffled reluctantly over to the door and opened it. Dean was stood, round-shouldered, kicking the door jamb. The moment the door opened, he pushed in and closed it behind him. “We did talk about this, Jo. We said, the next time you deliberately disobeyed orders on a hunt, you’d have to be punished.” Jo nodded meekly, and retreated to the bed. She kept her eyes downcast, and so missed the look creeping across his face – an almost victorious look. “Thing is, we never really specified what that punishment would be, did we? Given you’re acting like a child, like a _little girl_ it’s incredibly tempting to take you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve.” Jo let out an involuntary gasp, the thought of being manhandled by Dean almost too much to handle. Her eyes flicked up to his and saw her feelings reflected back at her. “What do you think, little girl?” Dean crowded towards her, forcing her back on the bed.

“I deserve to be p-punished.”

“What was that?” Dean cocked his head and glared at her.

“I deserve to be p-punished, _sir_.”

“Damn straight you do. If you want me to stop, just say ‘pie’.” Concern filtered through the other emotions swimming in his eyes, and Jo smirked.

“Pie? Really?”

“Really.” The concern vanished as a veil of anger slipped back down over his eyes. “Take off those jeans, _little girl_. Your punishment is due.” Jo unbuttoned her jeans with shaking fingers, slipping them down over her hips and thighs, toeing off her boots and socks as she stepped out of the pool of material at her feet. She struggled to keep her eyes off the bulge growing in Dean’s groin, struggled to withhold the groans aching in her throat, struggled to stop pressing her thighs together to give herself the friction she craved. “Come.” Dean had moved to the edge of the bed, spread his knees slightly, and beckoned her over, pulling her over his lap until her ass was in the air, her underwear doing nothing to protect her from his gaze. “Look at you,” he whispered. “So eager to please me now. Why couldn’t you have behaved earlier?” He smoothed his hand over her ass, kneading her flesh, pushing her underwear aside, burying his fingers in her slit and letting out the filthiest moan Jo had ever heard. “I want you to count out loud, little girl. If you keep them nice and clear, we might keep this short.” He raised his hand from her ass, letting it drop down with a sharp _crack_. Pain and pleasure blossomed through her as she counted.

“One.” _Smack_. “Two.”

He carried on, his spanks increasing in pressure each time, until tears of pain and pleasure formed in the corners of her eyes and her voice shook.

“Ten.” She let out the word on a gasp. “Pie, Dean. Pie.” He instantly stopped, his hand resting on her burning ass cheeks, massaging away the pain and reinforcing the pleasure.

“Such a good little girl, Jo. Taking your punishment so well.” He pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, and she shivered. “How about we turn this around, huh, baby girl? How about we make this less about punishing you and more about pleasing me?” Jo shuddered as she nodded. She’d liked this man for god-only-knew how long, and here she was, draped half-naked across his lap listening to him suggesting she could please him. “Strip.” He shoved her unceremoniously off his lap, nimble fingers flying to his belt buckle, unfastening it faster than Jo would have thought possible.

Once they were in a suitable state of undress, Dean lay back on the bed, his heavy cock lying hard against his abdomen. He pressed a palm over it, groaning as he did so, his eyes raking over Jo’s slender form.

“Come here, little girl. Let me show you what you’ve been missing out on.” Jo stepped lightly over towards the bed, lying down next to Dean, her heart thumping in her throat. He pulled her closer to him and moved so his body covered hers. He pressed one bruising kiss to her lips then knelt between her legs, his hands resting possessively on her body. He trailed calloused fingers over her, exploring hips and ribs and breasts, his feather-light touches leaving burning paths across her skin. The heat of his gaze, the barely-there pressure of his fingertips, the slight groans escaping his throat with each breath – Jo was barely able to compute how turned on she was, until his fingers dipped between her legs, and a moan ripped from her throat.

“Fuck, Jo, you’re so wet baby.” He moved to lie on his stomach between her thighs, his hands holding her open, as he dipped his head towards her soaking core. His tongue ran a line from her slit to her clit, and she swore she could have come from that alone. He focussed on her clit, his tongue working miracles with flicks and licks, occasionally sucking it into his mouth. She moaned in surprise when a thick finger circled her entrance, and bucked her hips until it slid inside. “Shit.” He cursed against her mound, and raised his head to look at her, eyes blown with lust. He pumped his finger inside her, working to find her sweet spot, finding it with ease and rubbing it. She writhed above him, barely noticing that he wasn’t so much pumping as _circling_ inside her, focussing everything on that one spot, the thumb of his other hand coming down to press hard on her clit, and then the coil snapped and she clenched down on his hand, crying out loudly.

He withdrew his hand, licking her juices from his fingers and slid up to align himself with her centre. Her eyes sought his as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. Pressing forward, he groaned with relief as he slid inside, Jo’s keening of pleasure driving him wild. Raising himself onto his knees, Dean grasped Jo’s hips firmly before setting a punishing pace, driving himself into her, the sounds of skin on skin resounding around the room. Releasing one hand from her hip, he found her clit and circled it firmly in time with his thrusts. Her pussy began to flutter around him, and her cries of pleasure changed pitch.

“Let go, baby, come all over my cock.” He groaned into her ear, increasing his pace further until he could barely control himself. With a cry he couldn’t differentiated from a scream, Jo’s walls clamped down on his cock, and he found himself coming simultaneously. He flopped on top of her, his weight resting on his knees, and struggled to catch his breath. Rolling to one side, he caught her hair in one hand and pulled her to face him.

“You never disobey me on a hunt again, clear?”

“Yes… _sir_.”

“Good girl.” He yawned widely. “I’m just going to catch a few z’s. Gotta see to Sammy in a minute.” Dean’s face fell back into the worry lines which were so familiar to Jo.

“I’ll go.” She dressed and left the room, peering back over her shoulder with a smile, noticing Dean was already dead to the world.


End file.
